Wally West (Arrowverse)
Wallace F. "Wally" West (born 1995/1996) is the son of Joe and the late Francine West, and the younger brother of Iris West. He was a champion drag-racer under the alias "Taillights". He was born after Francine had separated with Joe, having left him and Iris, so he was brought up without a father or sister. He eventually met Joe, Iris, Joe's foster son Barry Allen and the rest of Team Flash, and became a member. In the alternate timeline known as Flashpoint, Wally West was the meta-human speedster known prominently as The Flash. As the protector of Central City, he fought against his archenemy The Rival. He later regained his speed in the post-Flashpoint timeline, donning the name Kid Flash. After defeating and detaining the criminal known as Plunder, he was embraced by Central City and officially became known as Kid Flash to all. He was tricked by Savitar via hallucinations to open a portal into the Speed Force, getting trapped in the Speed Force to replace him. He was later rescued by Barry Allen and Jay Garrick, who in turn took his place. He assisted Barry and Jay in the final battle against Savitar, successfully saving Iris. He became the boyfriend of Jesse Wells, only to be dumped after she became too busy on Earth Two. After Barry entered the Speed Force in order to stabilize it, Wally took over as the Flash of Earth One. Once Barry returned, Wally returned to sharing the spotlight with him. After discovering that Jesse was breaking up with him and that the team was better off without him, he decided to leave Central City for a time in order to focus on himself. He returned three weeks later for Barry and Iris's wedding, but later continued his soul-searching journey. He eventually ended up at a monastery in China, where he was recruited by Rip Hunter to join the Legends in their battle against Mallus. After the Legends succeeded, Wally decided to stick around and stay with the Legends for the foreseeable future. However, he returned to celebrate the defeat of The Thinker, meeting his future niece. Biography Francine West gave birth to Wally 8 months after leaving her family. Francine and Wally lived in Keystone City, where Wally started participating in street races and gained a reputation as a winner. Other racers stopped wanting to face him, so he started racing in Central City in order to pay for his mother's medical bills due to her being sick. Visiting his father and sister During a Christmas party in 2015, Wally stopped by to visit Joe and Iris, meeting them for the first time. He realized they had company and apologized for the timing but was invited into their home. Iris and Joe showed Wally around the Central City Police Department earlier before their plans to have dinner that night, where it became evident that Wally held bitter resentment towards Joe for not being in his life. However, Wally stood Joe up and was later found by Joe participating in a street race, which he won. Wally told him that he has been doing street races in order to pay for his mother's medical bills, as he had had to be the man of his household all of his life due to Joe's absence. Joe offered to dip into his bank account to help Wally but he angrily rebuffed the offer. Later that day, he visited Joe and reassured him that an apology wasn't coming, before letting him know he was returning to Keystone City. Joe apologized for trying to push the "father-son" thing so hard before they sat down to a meal of Chinese food. When Francine's state worsened and she was about to die, she told Iris she would like Wally to visit her so she could see the whole family together. Iris went to see Wally to talk about her and he said he was angry because his mother never told him he had a father and a sister. Iris mentioned she never had the opportunity to say goodbye to her fiancé before he died and told Wally he should go see his mother while he still could. Wally decided to follow her advice and asked Iris to go see Francine with him. Francine died soon after and Wally grew closer to Joe and Iris. Iris started to worry about the dangers of Wally's street races and complained that Joe was acting more like a "buddy" than like a father to Wally though Joe explained that he wanted to give Wally some space and not be strict with him to avoid jeopardizing their relationship. Iris tried to talk some sense into Wally and even threatened to publish an article about street racing. She and Joe were at one of the races when a meta-human able to merge with asphalt attacked one of the racers. Wally was saved by The Flash, but Iris got injured by a glass shard and had to be taken to the hospital. Wally visited her there and Joe had a serious conversation with him, saying they were worried about him because they were his family and that he should have treated Wally as a son instead of as a end. Wally decided to stay with Iris at the hospital and told her he liked street racing because it reminded him of the times when his mother would take him for a drive, which is why he did not want to stop racing. Joe attempted to help Wally and Barry bond by having him help Wally on a technical project to enter college. Wally became annoyed with Barry's revisions to his project and after being questioned by Barry if he had a problem with him, Wally revealed his jealousy over Barry's perfect life, getting to be raised up in Joe's home and being bragged about so much by Iris and Joe but they are interrupted by King Shark ripping the roof of the West home open in search of The Flash. When Barry stumbles back down the stairs after fighting King Shark and to cover his tracks as The Flash, Wally calls him a coward for hiding during the attack and leaves when Joe stops the altercation. While at CC Jitters, Joe tells Wally about Barry's mother being murdered when he was eleven and his father being wrongfully accused of her murder and that he had given Barry all the love and care he deserved and that while Barry is flawed, the reason they brag on him so much is because it could have been worse and that he is loved just as much as Wally and is also his son too. Moving in At a later night, Wally came over to see Joe and watch Formula 1, and to do some laundry. He told Joe and Barry that he had moved out of him campus because the rent became too expensive. Joe offered to pay for some of it but Wally claimed it was fine. Later when watching the formula 1, Harry came over and wanted to speak to Joe, Wally claimed he looked like Harrison Wells, but Harry denied being him and Wally left. The next day Wally came back and Joe offered him a place in his house, which Wally quickly accepted. Later, Zoom raided the house and took Wally to his base on Earth Two, who claimed the only person able to help him, is The Flash. After The Flash struck a deal with Zoom, Wally was taken back to Earth One, and taken away from Zoom. After being saved by the Flash, when the Flash traded his powers for Wally's life, Wally was inspired by the Flash's sacrifice and figured out that Joe had a way to contact the flash from what Zoom told him while he was in captivity. Wally asked Joe if he could arrange a meeting with the Flash so that he could thank him. Later on during a night, Joe brought Wally to the rooftop so that Wally could thank the Flash for saving him in person. When Zoom reappeared on Earth One to instill fear into the CCPD, Joe and Harry had both of their children (Wally West and Jesse Quick) kept safe in the Time Vault at Star Labs since they were both kidnapped by Zoom before. Wally and Jesse quickly bonded during their time in the vault. While Wally was trying to break out of the Time Vault, Jesse stated the improbability of the wall just opening for him. Wally said that they should be outside trying to help the team rather than just hiding. Jesse, feeling hopeless, saw no way that they could actually be of use. Wally rekindled that hope by saying that she was smart enough to solve an unsolvable problem. Convinced, Jesse said that she will try to see what she could do. Later on, they were able to break out of the Time Vault just in time for an earthquake caused by the experiment to restore Barry's powers. Seeking the cause, Wally and Jesse went into the halls to investigate only to be blasted by a wave of Dark Matter energy from Barry's apparent death when he seemingly exploded by the attempt to restore his powers. They were both knocked out by the wave of energy. Joe and Harry found the two of them moments later, while Wally quickly responded, Jesse’s heart momentarily stopped. Joe left and Iris mentioned that Barry ‘was gone,’ and the 2 left for home. That night, Joe was suspicious Wally was a Speedster due to Barry’s energy hitting him, to test this, he dropped a coffee mug, though Wally didn’t respond. After hearing a car alarm go off, he was told to leave. Flashpoint After Barry traveled back in time and saved his mother from Reverse-Flash the timeline was ruptured resulting in Flashpoint. Wally's earlier life is unknown in this timeline though given that Francine had already moved away prior to Nora's murder it can be presumed that Wally still grew up without knowing of Joe or Iris. However it is shown that Wally does still know them indicating he was introduced at some point. While he was on good terms with Iris he wasn't on good terms with Joe as he was an alcoholic who frequently missed shifts at C.C.P.D., and he and Iris rarely spoke to him. Wally used to drive illegal cars, and tampered with a nitro formula to get his engine revving faster. One night Wally was racing in a thunderstorm and his car was struck by lightning and as a result, fell into a coma for nine months. However his genetic structure was affected by the formula in conjunction with the lightning that struck his car, turned him into a meta-human speedster with a connection to the Speed Force. When Wally woke from his coma he discovered his powers and decided to help people with these powers, abandoning his racing car days. Wally then told Iris about his powers and she decided to help him, using her connections as a reporter to give information to Wally to help him find and defeat criminals. Needing a stable means to carrying out their new crusade, Wally and Iris sought out Cisco Ramon of Ramon Industries. However Cisco was uninterested and refused to help them but agreed to make Wally a friction proof suit so his clothes wouldn't explode at Mach II when he ran, so long as they left him out of their crusade and never returned to Ramon Industries. Reluctant, the siblings agreed. Shortly after receiving his suit Wally began helping the public out as a hero called "The Flash", though was often called "Kid Flash" but Iris and members of the public. One day Kid Flash saved a child from being run over by a truck and told her to watch for traffic in the future, but complimented the child's skateboard and sped off. When a criminal speedster known as the Rival began terrorizing Central City, Wally faced him numerous times. During an encounter with the Rival, Wally rescued Barry from being hit by lightning which the Rival tossed. Wally continued his battle with the Rival later on, ultimately coming short and falling on a dumpster. He was then unmasked by Barry, who was shocked to find him as the Flash. Wally then brought Barry to his base of operations, where he was told he should find a place more secure. Wally explained the origins of his powers. Wally and Iris then explained the two had been working together as a crime fighting unit. When Wally showed his doubts that he could defeat the Rival, Wally, Iris, and Barry looked to Cisco. At Ramon Industries, Cisco was upset, as Wally had brought a civilian which the former never met, and told him that he worked with the Flash. Wally was later brought back to Ramon Industries, where Barry revealed himself to be a speedster as well. After tracking the Rival down at an abandoned sawmill, Wally and Barry ran over. The two planned to flank. After the Rival arrived and challenged one of them to face him first, Wally volunteered. Wally would ultimately come out on top, but was impaled once he turned his back. After Barry defeated the Rival and the latter was shot by Joe, Wally was taken back to Ramon Industries. Unfortunately, Wally's cells weren't regenerating as they should've. As a result, Barry set Eobard free to restore the timeline. New timeline Wally, Joe, and Barry shared drinks, where Wally was confused when Barry embraced him. When Barry asked where Iris was, Joe was upset and Wally reminded Barry that Joe and Iris don't talk to each other. Wally remains largely the same throughout this timeline maintaining a supportive and brave role on Team Flash while still longing for powers of his own. Upon Jesse's return Earth One he became jealous that she received powers and he did not. However he soon gets over these feelings and continues a close friendship with Jesse though it became clear Jesse wished to begin a romantic relationship with him Wally was afraid as he knew that Jesse would soon leave to return home to Earth Two. However, he soon realizes that he doesn't want to be scared anymore and the two share a kiss. Jesse then returns to Earth Two and the two share a heart felt goodbye. Wally then begins to have dreams of Flashpoint induced by Alchemy, and begins to believe that Joe doesn't trust him with having powers much to his annoyance. Wally eventually comes to his senses realizing that alchemy can not be trusted and allows himself to remain in the pipeline until Team Flash can deal with him, however when Wally's visions begin to become painful he attempts to escape but is thwarted by Iris. Wally recommends setting a trap for Alchemy and agrees to act as bait. He succeeds in baiting Alchemy and Flash and a SWAT team led by Joe capture him (Alchemy) and his followers. However Savitar intervenes and frees the acolytes, kills the SWAT team, and pins The Flash down. Alchemy, free of interference, reaches out to Wally urging him to take his powers by touching the Philosopher's Stone which Wally does entrapping him in a cocoon. Joe frees him from the pod as he is afraid of Wally ending up like Caitlin (who had begun transforming into Killer Frost) however Wally's mind cannot function on the level his body is moving due to the interruption in his metamorphosis. However this is quickly resolved by a serum created by Caitlin. Wally tests out his powers in the speed lab and shows that he is faster than when Barry first started, he stopped training and questioned when he can go out with Barry with Team Flash remarking he should take things slow. He kept training with the help of Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, but Iris kept on telling him to slow down and take his time, hiding the fact she didn't want him to use his powers, which kept angering Wally. When the Dominators landed on Earth, Wally tried his best to help but Iris wouldn't let him. Later he began talking to H.R. Wells and asked for him to train him, but H.R turned him down. When Speedy, Heat Wave, Spartan, Supergirl, Firestorm and The Atom were placed under mind control and began attacking S.T.A.R. Labs, Wally realized that Barry and Oliver couldn't take them all at once, despite Iris telling him not too, he decided to stop listening to Iris and went out anyway, taking out several of the mind controlled heroes, he then called himself by his Flashpoint name 'Kid Flash', he was shortly knocked out by Supergirl. Later when he had awoken, Iris and Joe were both glad to see he's still alive and H.R approached Wally, seeing his bravery and how serious Wally is and accepted his offer to train him. After days of training, H.R and Wally realized after testing his speed that he was improving faster than Barry had. The team eventually finds out and scold him and H.R for putting Wally's life in danger, H.R later talks to Joe about Wally's choices and makes him realize what Wally actually wants. Later on when Savitar attacks S.T.A.R. Labs, without thinking twice Wally went to help Barry despite Joe telling him not to, along with Barry, he was easily defeated but Savitar was imprisoned in the Speed Force before any harm could be done. Joe and Iris eventually realized that being a hero is what Wally wants and later that night at the Christmas party he was given his own suit, which resembled his one from the Flashpoint timeline. Personality At first Wally came off as a rather apprehensive and unsure young man when first exposed to his father and sister, but his full personality came to light in time; he is an eager, reckless, competitive, and somewhat angry young man. His anger came from having grown up with no father, having to be the man of the house from the very beginning, and taking on far more responsibility than he might have had to if he'd been raised by both parents. Despite his rage, Wally deeply loved his mom, being afraid to see her pass away and working constantly to both pay her medical expenses and to keep his mind off the pain of his impending loss and grief. Only once Iris talked him into it could he face his demons in the form of saying goodbye to his mother. His competitive side is seen not only in his racing career, but also in his initial interactions with Barry, feeling jealous of the constant praise Barry received from Joe and Iris and envying Barry having been raised by Joe. This one-sided rivalry came to a halt after Joe revealed why Barry came to live with him and Iris and that Barry's tragedies are why Joe tried too hard to defend him from any criticism. After this, Wally made the decision to try to see Barry less like a rival for his father's affection and more like a brother. His competitiveness was also evident in his Flashpoint self, who groaned at being nicknamed "Kid Flash" by Iris and Barry and tried to prove to the other Flash that he doesn't need to follow anyone's lead to win against the Rival. With the Flash having saved his life, he had wanted to turn his life around and make up for the things he had apparently caused, he seems to have gone to a more heroic route, saving The Flash when overpowered by Black Siren. Wally has shown a need to validate his current life and the second chance at it by helping others at every possible opportunity. Like his father, sister, and foster brother, Wally is practically incapable of turning his back on the people he cares about, having taken the burden of paying his mother's medical bills by himself for years by any means necessary. Wally has proven himself his father's son in his sense of duty, bravery, and need to be there for his loved ones, no matter the cost. Despite his hotheaded nature, Wally is a courageous young man whose heart is almost always in the right place. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Connection/Meta-Human Physiology': In the Flashpoint timeline, Wally gained his powers after being struck by a bolt of lightning, which he lost when the timeline was reset to its near-original setting. After his body was altered by the Philosopher's Stone, he could access and harness energy from the Speed Force. At first his synapses did not function properly from his forced emergence, which was fixed by Caitlin Snow, to which he can then properly handle his extreme physical performances. While his powers are new, Wally's growth rate is noted to be greater than Barry Allen's as he has been continually advancing with his training. It is unknown if this comes from an instinctual talent, the particle accelerator, the Philosopher's Stone, or any mixture of them. **'Accelerated Healing Factor': For unknown reasons, Wally had a limited healing factor in the Flashpoint timeline, unable to regenerate from major wounds inflicted upon him by the Rival. In the current timeline, his healing capabilities appear to be much stronger, as his palm healed perfectly only seconds after cutting it. Also, when Savitar broke Wally's leg, it took him only a matter of hours to recover completely and fight the evil speedster again. However, his healing powers still seem below Barry's. A future version of him was bound to a wheelchair even 3 years after his spine was shattered by Savitar, while Barry was able to heal fairly quickly when Zoom broke his spine. **'Bodily Vibration': Wally has the ability to vibrate any part of his body at different frequencies on command, with varying effects. He can distort his whole body in a haze that normal people can't perceive properly and garble his voice to disguise it. While his mind and body were not running at the same speed, his body was constantly vibrating and he could not process normal time. **'Intangibility': By vibrating his molecules at the frequency of air, Wally can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase objects though people, as he did to phase his own blood into the body of Clive Yorkin in order to negate his powers. His efficiency with this ability is still developing, as he needs to focus considerably or build up enough running speed before attempting this. With the help of his future niece and Barry, he vibrated an entire airplane and all of its passengers to keep it from crashing. **'Electrokinesis': Wally can produce yellow electricity, his Speed Force energy, from his body. It is commonly seen when running. While mostly used to boost his speed to higher levels, it can be used in other ways. The intensity of it can interfere with the surrounding electronics and overwhelm electric-absorption. Wally can harness this electricity to repeatedly hurl lightning bolts to stun or repel enemies, and also electrify a surface. **'Superhuman Durability': Wally's physical resilience is heightened to inhuman levels, leaving him unaffected to lack of breathable air and exposure to toxins or sedatives. He can withstand extreme forces that would cripple if not kill with only minor injuries. This allowed him to be only left bruised when a mind-controlled Supergirl sent him flying into a wall. **'Superhuman Speed': Wally can run at amazing speeds. He is fast enough that he can easily run along the sides of buildings and structures. While in the Flashpoint timeline, Wally's top speed was Mach 2, his speed is noticeably greater in the current timeline. To which, he started faster than Barry's own initial speed and after only weeks, reach speeds of Mach 3. Wally's speed has greatly increased and he can reach speeds of Mach 13 and Barry believed Wally was at least as fast as him before the final fight against Savitar. However, after spending time in the Speed Force for 6 months, it was shown that Barry regained superiority in terms of speed over Wally. Like Barry, Wally can complete daily activities in seconds, such as cleaning up the Waverider during his stint with the Legends. **'Superhuman Agility': Wally possesses inhuman agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity, which allows him to not be tripped by great forces at super speed. Combined with his speed, Wally is able to effortlessly jump several feet at a time, letting him easily go from rooftop to rooftop. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Wally possesses reflexes that are also enhanced to inhuman levels. This allows them to react instantly to almost anything, including other speedsters. **'Superhuman Momentum': Wally can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, simulating superhuman strength. His speed lets him channel the force to propelling targets several feet by colliding into or striking them. By knocking into Sara Lance, Thea Queen and John Diggle, he sent them flying into the air. His punch was even enough to knock back and incapacitate Music Meister, who at the time possessed the combined powers of Supergirl and the Flash. While defending Iris West from Savitar when he came for her on Earth Two, his speed-enhanced strikes were able to somewhat stagger the armored time remnant before he got the upper hand by sending Wally flying and then breaking his leg. **'Interdimensional Travel': Wally is able to use his speed to travel through interdimensional breaches and across to other dimensions. He was able to bring both Joe and Iris West to Earth Two when attempting to hide the latter from Savitar. **'Aerokinesis': Wally can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. By rotating his arms, he can create strong tornadoes, able to repel enemies. **'Superhuman Stamina': Wally possesses stamina that is enhanced to inhuman levels. He is able to withstand the stresses of moving at superhuman speeds without tiring or becoming weak. Abilities *'Drag Racing': To pay his late mother's medical bills and cope with his grief, Wally took up the sub-hobby of participating in drag races and was well-regarded to the point where no resident residing in Keystone would challenge him to races any longer, and became rather well-known in Central City. He is referred to by the alias of "Taillights", most likely because his opponents see a lot of his taillights during drag races. *'Bilingual': While Wally is fluent in English, he is shown to be speaking Japanese to Samuroid, although the exact extent to his fluency in the language is unknown. *'Skilled Engineer': Wally possesses engineering skills and is currently working on a turbine supercar that that would run on biodiesel and human stool, and has a well-lit background with certain fields and branches of engineering and mechanics. *'Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Though Wally doesn't have much fighting experience and isn't trained in unarmed combat, like Barry, he uses his speed alongside his reflexes to compensate. He could fight the Rival in the Flashpoint timeline as an opponent and hold his own, despite his losses before. His prowess, however, is still inferior to Barry's, shown when he fought Savitar alone, he was quickly defeated whereas Barry was able fight Savitar to a stalemate. He has since improved after several training sessions with HR and Barry, with Iris creating new lengthy combat simulators for him to improve. Gallery Kid Flash Entry from Flashpoint.png The Flash (Wally West).png Kid Flash suit.png The_Flash_season_3_promo_-_First_look_at_Kid_Flash.png|Kid Flash Trivia *In the DC comics, he was not the brother of Iris West and the son of Joe West and brother in law of Barry Allen,he was the nephew of Iris West and Berry Allen The Flash and grandson of Joe West. Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Victims Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Vigilante Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes Category:Siblings Category:Genius Category:Comic Relief Category:Arrogant